Mistakes in the Warriors Series/The Prophecies Begin
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in The Prophecies Begin arc. ''Into the Wild *The allegiances are missing Rosetail, and preemptively lists Firepaw, even though Firepaw doesn't join ThunderClan until later. *Oakheart is mistakenly described as bracken-colored. *Spottedleaf is mentioned as younger than Darkstripe, despite being born before him. *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail is his first. *It states that Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before, when it was actually two nights before. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. *Yellowfang is mistakenly mentioned as pale gray. *Graypaw is mistyped as "Grewpaw". *Brightflower is mistakenly described as black-and-white. *Bluestar appears to know Rusty's name already, despite him not telling it to her. Fire and Ice *Cinderpaw says that ShadowClan scent was on the stolen kits, but she herself was one of the stolen kits. *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Brackenpaw, as a kit, is mistakenly described as ginger. *Yellowfang is described with yellow eyes. *Yellowfang is mistakenly referred to as a tom. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt after he becomes leader. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw after she gets her warrior name. *It is said that it had been six moons since Spottedleaf had been killed, and it is also stated that three moons had passed since Brokenstar was driven out, however, both these events occurred on the same day. Forest of Secrets *The allegiances contain some errors, including the preemptive listings of Cinderpelt and Cloudpaw, despite both of them not having those names yet. *Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he saw him letting Silverstream escape in the battle at the WindClan camp , when really it was Darkstripe who saw him. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. *Brackenpaw and Thornkit are described as ginger multiple times. *Brackenpaw is mistakenly mentioned to be a light brown tabby. *Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. Rising Storm *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Goldenflower is mistakenly described with pale amber fur. *Tawnykit is mistakenly described with pale ginger fur. *Greenleaf is mistakenly called summer. *Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. *Honey is said to taste sweet, despite cats not having the ability to taste flavor. This is corrected in later editions. *Darkstripe is mistakenly mentioned to have amber eyes. *Ravenpaw is mentioned with amber eyes multiple times. *Featherkit is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Crookedstar is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Brackenfur is mistakenly called pale ginger. *Sandstorm is called golden. A Dangerous Path *Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur, and once with tabby fur. The Darkest Hour'' *Mistyfoot is mistakenly called dark gray. *Fireheart is referred to as Firestar multiple times before receiving his leader name. *Brackenfur is mistakenly called ginger. *Thornpaw is mistakenly called ginger. *Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. *When Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe go to save Graystripe's children, it is mentioned that no medicine cats were present, and it is later mentioned that Mudfur, the medicine cat of RiverClan, was present at the meeting. However, he is described as a warrior. *Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. Notes and references }} Category:Reference